Look up!
by Arashi.Cyanne
Summary: Kinako didn't know what that man wanted from her. He had followed her around all day. And he looked like he had a problem. Maybe he needed to relax, and making people relax and feeling comfortable is just what she does. One-shot


Look up!

*sigh* Yes, I don't have inspiration for anything except a new one-shot, and I keep forgetting to thank the reviewers and followers of my other stories, thanks, you're awesome!  
So, back to this one, it's time for Kinako, no Fei this time (he may be mentioned) and don't ask me how I got this idea, I don't know. Btw, I don't own Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone.

'Bye Kinako, see you tomorow!' 'Bye Sairento-chan, bye Ninkinoaru-chan, have a nice day!' Kinako waved her friends goodbye. If you want to know, Ninkinoaru-chan was the on saying bye to Kinako, Sairento-chan was a very quiet girl, but she was one of Kinako's best friends, so Kinako didn't mind. One thing she did mind was the greenhaired man who kept following them around. He was old and it looked like he had a problem. And did she mention he was following her around for like... the whole day?!  
It was weird, was he one of those guys who thought people with the SSC gene should be locked away? Because if he was, she had a problem.

Her friends didn't knew it, nobody did, she wouldn't tell them. That was like telling them she was raised by monkeys and only took a bath once a month, they would stay away from her for the rest of her live. So it was her little secret.

'Ohayo, I'm home.' 'Ohayo Kinako!' Her mom welcomed her. Her father had been the one carrying the gene, her mom didn't know she posessed it as well. Heck, her mother didn't know anything. After dinner and making homework she went to bed, what else could she do?

When she walked out of school the next day he was there, again. So she took a big breath and walked up to him. 'Hello mister, can I help you?' He looked surprised. But then he laughed. 'That's just like you, Kinako.' Just like her? How did he know that? And... how did he know her name?! She quickly went through her memories, but she couldn't place this man. He stopped laughing and his face got a serious expression. 'I need to talk to you, you see, I need your help.' And there we go. Just who was this dude? And how did he know her name? 'Ok, I want to help, but I want details, like how do you know me? And what do you want from me?' He smiled again. 'I, Asurei Rune, am from the future, and you, Nanobana Kinako, are my wive.' She just looked at him for a second. 'Okay, so you're from the future, your name is Asurei Rune and...I'M YOUR WIVE!' Total panic mode on. They didn't teach you how to deal with men telling you they're from the future and your husband in selfdefence class.  
So she just ran around in panic for like five minutes before he dragged her off to the quiet riverbench nearby. He sat her down at the grassy hill before lying down next to her and pointed at the sky. 'Look! That cloud looks like an elephant!'  
She forgot everything and just looked up trying to find a funny-looking cloud. 'That one looks like a monkey riding a bike while reading a book!' She was a master at this game. Asurei just smiled, twenty and pregnant, or thirteen and innocent, Kinako, his Kinako, would never change.

'You know, you, me, and our unborn son used to play this game often, at this exact same spot. We played it once again after you gave birth to our son, but then...' Kinako turned to him. 'Then what? And wait, I have a son?' He sighed. 'I'm actually not allowed to tell these things, but in like seven years we're married, and we have a son, Fei, but without reason you'll die before he's one year old. I raised him until he was five, then I left him. I had to, I discovered El Dorado, the leaders in my time, had some problems with the Second Stage Children, and I discovered Fei was one of them as well. I couldn't continue working with El Dorado while my son posessed the SSC gene. So I made a choice.  
And I don't regret it. I don't know the details, but Fei turned out to be a nice boy. It was almost a year ago things took a turn, he became part of Feida, an army fighting El Dorado. They're made up of Second Stage Children.  
I gave up on my job with El Dorado, and joined Feida to look after him. But he doesn't know it's me. The problem is he went on a mission back in time, and I can't follow him.' She stayed quiet for a moment, but then she asked: 'What is it you want me to do?' 'I want you to travel to the past, to keep an eye on him, but don't tell him anything about yourself.' She thought about it. If his story was true, than she died before she could get to know her own son. And she was quite curious. Maybe this was her only chance of meeting him. Wouldn't it be unfair if she refused to meet her son?  
With all of those thoughts in her head, she made a decision. 'I'll do it, I'll meet my son. But first, I'll meet you, so let's finish our game!' And with that said she lay down and looked up. With Asurei beside her. In her heart she knew she had made the right decision. 'Look, that one looks like a bunny!'

So? What did you think? Tell me, I love to hear. I don't know if this is correct, it's just my theory, so it's probably wrong. This idea just popped in my head, I don't if Kinako really loves staring at the clouds, but I thought it fits her. So, one last thing, I'm in doubt.  
People have been asking me to write a sequel to "Those Eyes", and I love to do it, but since I'm short on inspiration for the moment it might take a long time. So, would you want a sequel, which might take some time to write?


End file.
